1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display arrangement, for example, in the equipping of retail stores such as beauty salons or in the construction of exhibition stands.
2. Description of the Background Art
Such display arrangements are used in part for decorative purposes, in part for storage and display purposes, or to divide rooms. International Publication No. WO 03/087488 discloses a wall element with a base structure that is formed by a wrap-around frame on which vertical wall surfaces with planar paneling elements and horizontal support elements are arranged. Tracks to which connecting devices, not visible outwardly, are affixed detachably are arranged on the inner surfaces of the frame. Support elements are arranged on the connecting devices, at right angles to the wall, by means of a clamping connection. The vertical legs of the frame and the paneling parts covering the frame are concealed by means of U-shaped covering profiles.
They conventional display arrangements, however, have a disadvantage in that they require a relatively large number of parts with a correspondingly high assembly effort.